


Beyond The Ruins Doors

by Sardonicc



Series: Mournful Lament [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 18+ ONLY, Alternate Universe - HorrorSwap, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Attempted Murder, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Don't Like Don't Read, Drug-Induced Sex, F/F, F/M, Hurt/mild comfort, If you're looking for fluff there is none, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Its called 'Horror'Swap for a reason, Mutilation, Nightmares, No Romance, One-Sided Relationship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overdosing, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Violence, Reader Is Chisk, Sexual Assault, Suicide Attempt, Undertale Saves and Resets, dark themes, depressed reader, reader has red eyes, reader replaces chara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-01-17 15:30:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12368685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sardonicc/pseuds/Sardonicc
Summary: When your depressive thoughts get the better of you, you throw yourself into the world of monsters only to find it was a horrible mistake. Determined to escape you struggle to keep your sanity while fighting the urge to just give up and fight your way back to your loved ones while trying not to die.Title may change.





	1. Fallen Down

**Author's Note:**

> i have found literally no fics for the HorrorSwap AU and i really want there to be one. 
> 
> Trigger!  
> Suicide attempt  
> thoughts of suicide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After another failed suicide attempt you contemplate your life until death finally takes you, but when you wake up again to find yourself in the same place you once were before, you're under the belief that it was just a dream giving you a wake up call to value life again with your loved ones. Reader replaces Chara but has red eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is purely self indulgent for my ideas and shitty writing, i just wanted to write something spooky for UnderSwap since this AU has no stories on here so im going to change that. if you have questions about the chapter please ask away!  
> Please Do Not Read If You Are Under 18.  
> HorrorTale belongs to Sour Apple studios on tumblr  
> Spookyswap belongs to Spookyswap on tumblr

You wake up to the sound of birds chirping to you find yourself in a bed of dead flowers. The dried out stems and petals stabbing and scratching into your soft flesh when you try to shift out of them and you let out a groan of discomfort when you can't. You stare up at the dark cavern walls that stretched almost endlessly up to the small opening you threw yourself down 200 feet above with squinted eyes as sun rays shine brightly down on your face, watching as small particles of dust and bugs fly carelessly around. The wet earthy scent of moldy leaves and old twigs along with the faint scent of iron fills your nostrils as you take a shallow breath, your ears ring and head throbs painfully almost syncing with your heartbeat. You try to turn your head to the side to give your irises a break from the sun, only to hiss from the sharp spasm of pain that shoots down your spine and you feel something warm run down the back of your neck from a wound you must have got from the fall. You move to sit up on your elbows only to yelp sharply as you feel something pop in your lower back and your toes and fingers start to mildly tingle. A numbness follows not long after. Confused only for a moment, you try to move them again but more numbness spreads. You understand what happened to you now. Your eyes began to burn and nostrils sting as you huff out a small breath and choke on the air as it rushes down your dry throat burning your lungs as they expand from the large intake you allow yourself to take, your body shuddering in pain.

You cry.

Squeezing your eyes shut hot tears stream down the sides of your face and into your ears. Gathering as much strength as you can, you try to move your limbs only to stay perfectly still.

  
You're paralyzed.

  
You knew it, you knew this was a bad idea, you should have swallowed the whole bottle of pills before jumping. You where sure the fall would kill you if the pills were to weak to. But instead you got a broken back. Letting out a small shrill whimper you take in another sharp breath before full on sobbing.

* * *

Hours pass.

No longer able to see the sunlight from above, the temperature has dropped you can almost see your shallow breath puffing out above you. You've long stopped crying too dehydrated to shed any more tears, the corners of your vision growing darker with black dots and fuzziness. The blood in your hair dried now, your lips are chapped and cracked, mouth slightly agape as the cold dry air bites at your raw throat when you take long shallow breaths as to not cough and put your body in more pain.

Through lidded eyes, you stare up at the darkening sky contemplating your life  and choices of today. Why did you come here... You should have just shot yourself in the head back at the car there would have been no way of surviving that, or better yet just went to the coastal cliffs and thrown yourself over the edge down into the violent ocean waves that twisted and stretched over the sharp rocks that hide underneath them. You would have had a higher chance of drowning if your head didn't crack open or neck didn't break then at least. People would have a lower chance of finding you too...oh right.

  
_*That's why you came here._

  
You heard the legends of those climbing the mountain never to be seen again. You didn't want anyone to find you, to have to see your hideous face ever again or be troubled with having to touch your disgusting rotting body once they did and burden your family with funeral or cremation costs. No one had money to bury you. It would only be stress and trouble for them.

  
_'that's all you've only ever been since you where born._ '

 Trouble to everyone, no one pretended to like you or wanted you around unless you were their servant in some way and you could never grasp what it was you did to make them treat you like this. Did you really let people walk all over you? You can't recall bending over backward to please people or conforming to their beliefs after a bigoted remark. 'God hates ones like you, They should've thrown you into a bucket of water the moment you were born.' That's what your teacher told you when you were little, you didn't understand what she meant until you were older and realized the sack of shit was just racist, but apparently a lot of people felt the same way.

Out of all the memories running through your mind, the one that stuck out the most was when you first tried to stand up for yourself after a group of your classmates cornered you at PE back in school and how the coach did nothing but turned away when they beat you unconscious.

_" What is your problem with me! I've never done anything to any of you!" you screamed trying to cover your head with your arms from pelting rocks._

  
_" Kill yourself"_

  
_"no one likes that bitch anyways"_

  
_"nobody likes you, Your hella ugly"_

  
_"ew look at her eyes"_

  
_"I'm sick of looking at her!"_

  
_"your filthy, go live under the mountain with the monsters"_

  
_"Just die and go to hell and fuck demons like your slut_ _mom!"_

  
_"I'm a human being that your treating like this!"_ you sobbed after a boy kicked you in your ribs.

_"No, you aren't! you're not like us"_  a girl all but screamed as she repeatedly stomped on your face fracturing your nose and cheekbone. you heard something sloshing in your ear each time your body rocked from being hit and felt your left eye and cheek start to swell up your eyes blurred with tears you stare up at their spiteful faces with pleading eyes begging them to stop.one to be met with mocking and laughter.

  
_"ew, shes bleeding!"_

  
_" I thought her blood would be black or something..."_

  
_"Man she got fucked up, I'm posting this shit"_

  
_" Just fucking die, No one loves you! That's why your mom killed herself because she was sick of your ugly face!_ " she reeled her foot back to kick you again but you raise your hands up to catch it before it hit your face.

  
_"EW let go you freak!"_ a boy by the name of Robert who would fallow you home after school often quickly moved to tangled his fingers in your hair yanking it back and slamming your face into the dirt until you let go of her when you finally did he held you down when you try to struggle as one by one more jumped in each delivering painful blows. you felt someone slowly press their foot down on your throat before stomp on it and felt something crack. Your face swollen to the point that you could barely see anything but blobs and skin peach skin tones on the black and white colors of your uniforms, you couldn't even breath through your nose you where sure it was broken anyway. mouth slightly agape to take haggard breaths coughing when blood started to expel from your throat and you just did what they taught you and just prayed. Prayed for it all to just stop and for them to just go away, just leave you alone. for someone to help. but they didn't stop and nobody came.

 

_"God doesn't like demons, he sends them to hell where you belong.."_   he said as you try to stare at him through your swollen eyes as his snorted and then spat on your face.

 

_"h-hey teachers coming."_   a girl said warning. everyone gets quiet and starts whispering until someone says

  
_"Here hurry up."_ you hear everyone get quiet and the pressure on your wrists are gone, a few seconds later you feel a brick smash into your face and the world goes blank, you remember hearing the teacher call out.

 

_"whats going on over there!"_ and footsteps in the grass approaching, everyone was quiet again before a boy said _"Just looking at a dead rat."_ jokingly before fading out completely. 

  
When you came to, you where in the hospital on a breathing machine. Your biological aunty was there along with one of your older cousins. you wouldn't have noticed them at all if you didn't hear her crying. They couldn't tell that you where awake with how badly beaten your face had been, when your doctor came in he told her that you had three broken ribs, laryngeal fracture, a bruised kidney and collapsed lung, along with fracture that ran from the top of your skull down over your nose connecting with a hairline fracture that came down your orbit to your cheekbone,it was a miracle you survived at all. The school's groundskeeper found you around 8:32 and called the police reporting he found a student's body in the field reporting it as a murder. You hear more sobbing this time joined with your cousin's voice and your aunt asking if you would be alright. you cant remember anything else after that though.

  
Being at that school didn't help you understand religion. you still don't understand why your adoptive family sent you there either, You were never able to wrap your head around a high form of life creating the world to be the way it is or said high form of life only loving you under certain rules. in the end, It didn't matter to you, you didn't plan on staying around another 60 years living in the constant fear of people trying to hurt or kill you, and didn't care if they said you burn in hell if you killed yourself. You didn't believe any of it because every day was hell for you. And you've long since turned your back on humanity a long time ago. You learned from a young age that humans were horrible vial creatures. Recalling how much anger you felt before jumping you feel your eyes start to burn and water again and close them.

You were tired.

So tired of everything in the pathetic thing that was your life and just wanted to sleep. Never waking up again, or to feel anything _ever again_.  
  

* * *

  
More hours pass.

  
It's dark now...

  
The rocky ground has sucked away what little body heat you had left, you can feel earwigs crawling over your face and neck to try to keep warm, you're a bit glad that you can't feel most of the rest of your body right now, but you are sure more are there.

  
It is always way easy to completely forget about all of the people that do love you and are there for you when you were in constant pain. All of those bad things happened so long ago, and it wasn't like discrimination was the worst thing that's happened to you. You could have just saved up enough money to move away from this town.

  
You think of the last text message you sent to your boyfriend how you were sorry you couldn't give him the life he so badly wanted with only you, Saying yes and getting married to him when he popped the question a few weeks ago and giving him the family he so desperately wanted to have. How you were too weak to fight the negative thoughts and self-mutilation that followed after... How someone like you were never any good for him in the first place. Only pulling him down with you into the dark abyss of your depression. Tears began to try to prick the corners of your eyes again when you think of the horror on his face from reading all of it and how he most likely collapsed to the floor praying that you just went to your mothers grave and fell asleep in the car after crying again. You were terribly sorry that you didn't love him nearly as much as he loved you since you ended up going through with this... Saying sorry and to please forgive you. The messages you sent to all of your family members asking how they were and that you loved them and wished you saw them more... no one had replied though... and the two that did message you said that they were too busy to talk.

* _If only they had knew... If only you called for help like you should have._

  
"Please just hurry up.." you rasp out pathetically to death, hoping he would hear your plea soon. Moments later you hear something sliding along the ground a few feet behind you and soon something slither underneath your neck. Your eyes desperately strain through the darkness and listen for whatever sounds you can make out through the cave, maybe it was a snake? did Mt.Ebott have snakes? you can't remember. Your heart begins to hammer in your chest as you wait for your impending doom.

 

_*...This is it._

 

You think back to the last bad memory you had before jumping when you hear the leaves dried pestles crunch underneath it's weight as is slithers through them, and feel something cold and leathery slowly wrap around your slowly numbing left arm.

 

_*...This is it!_

 

Tears prick your eyes again when you think back to the last time you saw your loved ones and your boyfriend as you start to hyperventilate.

* _Please be venomous and make it quick_.

Suddenly your eyes catch sight of it's silhouette and you hold you breath when it's long slender body cranes it's round head towards your face. You think about the life youll never get to have now because you let your stupid feelings get in the way.

  
_*You don't want to die._

  
It's a couple of inches from your face when it moves to be just above your nose and you feel your heart drop into your stomach when a large green bloodshot eye with petals that looked to be made of thick yellowy skin stares down at you.

  
"Howdy." It says in a high childlike voice as it wraps what must be vines around your neck. "I'm flowey, flowey the flower."

  
* _It fucking talked_.

 

You scream at the top of your lungs.

  
"No, wait shhh!" It hisses in a panicked tone, constricting his vines tightly around your neck causing you to make a loud strangled sound as it cuts off your oxygen.

"Please be quiet! or the keeper of the ruins will come!" You wish you could move your arms and legs to try to get it off of you but your body is nolonger moves.

You are defenseless.

You feel a strong pressure behind your eyes and face get hot as they began to bulge out of your head from the pressure around you neck. When it gets too tight, you feel you start to feel dizzy as drool fills your mouth, lungs burning, your insides feel like they were set afire, everything hurts.

"nghh!.....guh!!.."

"Please, just be quiet!" It hisses once more and the vice grip the vines have on you snap your neck. Everything goes blank.

The last thing you feel is tears falling from your half closed eyes. 

* * *

You wake up to the sound of birds chirping to you find yourself in a bed of dead flowers. The dried out stems and petals stabbing and scratching into your flesh when you try to shift out of them and you let out a hiss of discomfort. You stare up at the dark cavern walls that stretched almost endlessly to the small opening you threw yourself down 200 feet above with squinted eyes as sun rays shine brightly down on your face watching as small particles of dust and bugs fly carelessly around. The wet earthy scent of moldy leafs and old twigs along with the faint scent of iron filling your nostrils as you take a shallow breath, your ears ring as your head throbs painfully almost syncing with your heartbeat.

 

_*Wait... You remember this._

 

You're eyes widen as your body stiffens and ever so slowly, you wiggle your fingers and toes relived that you can feel them, moving on to roll your wrists and ankles and finally pulling your legs and arms in to yourself. You carefully sit up on your elbows slowly and let out a grunt when your back tightens from the small movement but don't feel any major pains. Tears prick your eyes and you began to sob softly grateful that you aren't paralyzed. 

* _Was that..just a dream?..But_.

You think of the creature you saw, how it's vines wrapped around you, and it's shrill voice hissing for you to be quiet before it snapped your neck and shudder bringing your hand up to your neck gently rubbing over the delicate skin.

It had all felt so real...

Looking around hoping that it was all in your head.. You find nothing and looking back up to the top of the pit you shake your head in disbelief.

_You survived_.

Turning to try to get a better look at your surroundings, your head begins to throb painfully and you feel something slick down the right side of your face. Bring your hand up to your forehead you wipe the wetness away and pull your hand back slowly to find blood. You look back up to the opening 200 feet above.

  
_*How the in the hell did you manage to survive that coming out with only a head injury?_

  
You weren't going to complain. It was a miracle, turning onto your belly you push yourself up to your knees relieved that you aren't paralyzed, but just to be sure this isn't a dream you pinch yourself hard. Nope, defiantly not a dream. Pushing yourself off the ground to stand, you stumble a little from lightheadedness. Maybe this was a wake-up call? You take careful steps you scope out your surroundings for a way out.

  
" _Golly! That sure was one heck of a fall you took!_ " a high childlike voice calls out from behind you making you jump and freeze. Slowly you turn your head and all of the blood drains from your face when your eyes meet the same bloodshot green eye.

 

"Howdy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> even though its Underswap im keeping it flowey because I don't like Asrial being stuck in a temmie.


	2. Regreat.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet Asgore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That feel when you have 3 fics and 5 drafts for new fics with no real plot but you post them anyways and don't plan on updating any of the existing ones for a month because you start writing more drafts for new fics .  
> 

You flinch hard when it starts to move towards you and your hands shoot up to your mouth to muffle your scream, quickly back away from it trying to get as far away as you could from it, when your back meets the pit's jagged walls.

"Wait, please be quiet or the keeper of the ruins will come!" it hisses. You cry squeezing your eyes shut nodding frantically as tears start to fall down your cheeks remembering what happened to you the last time you didn't.

  
_*It wasn't a dream.. you died. this thing killed you._

  
"H-hey don't cry." It said worriedly, You peek your eyes open look down at the strange creature a few feet in front of you.

" I didn't mean to hurt you last time I just needed you to be quiet, i-its ok. I'm a little surprised that you can move around this time after another fall like that, guess it was a good idea to pile more leaves there huh? Anyways, I'm Flowey, Flowey the flower consider me your best friend from now on because down here.. _It's eat or be eaten_." Confused you shake your head getting ready to ask what was going on, when you both hear a slow heavy foot fall coming from the dark area of the pit and the creatures eye widens.

 

" _oh no!, quick you need to-"_

 

"Hello? Is someone there?" a deep baritone voice calls to you and you jump. Who was that? you pray that it wasn't another one of these _creatures_.

"Hello? please if anyone is there, please answer me, are you injured?" The man's voice calls out worriedly. You remember hearing that volunteers would assist the police to help find missing people that may be around the mountain sometimes even diving down in to find any bodies from possible suicides. Relief washes over you and you start to cry again.

  
_*Someone is here, they can help you get back home._

  
You glance back down at flowey when you realize that he's been trying to get your attention. "- _trying to help you!"_ he says waving his leaves frantically. You stare at him for a second flicking your eyes back up to the darkness as the steps grow closer...

 

" I just want to help, please answer me." You push yourself away form the jagged pits wall jumping past flowey and run as fast as you can towards the man's voice.

  
"Yes! please help me, My name is (f/n/l/n) I-I fell down!" you yell out desperately. "Please I just want to go home!" You yell to him a little more frantically as more tear fall down your face.

  
_"No, what are you doing!?"_  Flowey hisses at you in a hushed yell turning to try to stop you but it's too late. Just as you're half way there your eyes catch sight of a large silhouette making you stop dead in your tracks and your heart jumps into your throat when bright piercing maroon eyes stare down at you. You hear the man take in a small breath as he just stars there in the darkness. His slow heavy breathing making you uncomfortable and its a long moment before he says anything.

"H-hello?" You call out again and slowly the silhouette steps into the receding suns light and your legs give out as you stare back at them strucken with fear. Emerging from the darkness, was a large 9 foot tall white anthropomorphic goat with large curved horns and a blonde main, wearing a dirty purple robe. It steps closer to your cowering form, eyes never leaving yours as a predator would its prey. His face is unreadable before he slowly gives you a nervous smile and your eyes immediately drop from his eyes, down to the large protruding fangs about the length of your hand. His fur stained with grey and was slightly matted around his blond beard, his long blond mane falling just over his broad shoulders, most of his bulky stature hidden underneath a dark purple robe burnt and tattered at the sleeves and bottom. 

"Do not worry my child." The beast low shaky voice says almost sounding as if he was trying to hold back his ecxitment as he kneels down and places a hand on his knee staring at you intensely, his brows knitted together. You can't stop the whimper that passes through your quivering lips the longer you looked at him.

" Please do not be scared, it is alright my dear you are safe now. I am Asgore Caretaker of the Ruins." he says placing his large clawed hand on his wide chest.

" I come here everyday to see if someone has fallen down-" You've stopped listening you can't believe what your eyes are seeing, all of the rumors were true. A Monster was here right in front of you. Talking to you as if it was the most normal thing to do between your two species. You're shaken out of your thoughts when he reaches towards your face and his smile is gone, expression replaced with one of worry and you gasp flinching away squeezing your eyes shut making him stop just before it makes contact with you.  
 

"Oh my...Does it hurt that much? Let's get you home and get you cleaned up, my dear." He carefully shifts to slide his arms under your knees and around your back plucking you up with ease and cradles you to his broad chest making your eyes shoot open to see what he is doing to find him looking at you with that same intense expression from earlier. The two of you stare at each other in silence, youre sure you went into shock.

" ..You have very beautiful eyes my child, they are the same color as your soul..." You"re soul? You quickly look away from him saying nothing trying to focus everything but his gaze trying your hardest not to tremble. This had to be a demon...you learned in school that only angels and demons had the power to see your soul. The two of you disappear into the darkness.

* * *

You don't know what you where expecting when he brought you to his house but it certainly wasn't a nice tidy looking cottage throwing off a warm familial feeling. The two of you enter and you're met with a well-lit foyer with sandy brown hardwood floors and cream-colored walls with a large staircase appearing to lead to a lower level of the house. " Please excuse the mess, If I knew I would be having guest, I would have cleaned up a bit more." he says smiling down at you with a warm expression and sets you down to stand on your feet steadying you when you wobble. His smile slowly lowers when you bring your hand to your head as the throbbing worstens.

"That is a very nasty wound you've got ..Let's get that cleaned up right away." he said and gently grabs your hand, leading you into a long yellow hall to the right of you.  You don't like that he seems to keep insisting on touching you without your permission first, and you try to pull your hand out of his but he tightens his grasp turning to pointedly look at you out the corner of his eye with a dour expression. You feel your stomach flop and you stop pulling away. He smiles then turns his head forward again. You just stare up at the back of his head as his slightly frizzed blond hair and droopy ears gently bounce with each heavy steps he takes.

  
_* this creep... you should leave as soon as you're away from him._

  
You pass by two doors on the right of you and one on the left before the two of you stop at the end of the hall. Opening the door he turns on the light to revile a large bathroom with an sky blue walls and a white tiled floor with a small fuzzy blue arial rug in the middle of it, an old-fashioned bathtub with claw feet to the far left of the room and a white sink with a medicine cupboard and a white wicker chair in the corner to the right. He ducks his horns under the doorway and leads you inside.

" Please have a seat, my child." he says gesturing to the wicker chair as he opens the cupboard grabbing what you believed to be antiseptic and reaches into the drawer to pull out a few bandages. You stand behind him awkwardly twisting your fingers into the front of your torn shirt glancing into the hall way as you start to consider getting out of here while you still can, he was really tall so the odds are he probably wouldn't have any trouble catching up to you. And he didn't have any trouble seeing in the pitch black darkness of the ruins while you, on the other hand, couldn't see a thing... Enough red flags were already going off in your head to make you want to run screaming for your life with this guy, but you didn't feel as if you had any options. He turns to look at you with the same sullen expression and nods in the direction of the chair as a grimace slowly forms on his maw. Anxiety fills your gut and you quickly take a seat.

"s-sorry."

Once he's done cleaning the wound he gently presses the bandage to your head and wrap it with a gauze and taping it. You keep your head down concentrating on your lap when his large paw reaches under your chin and he tilts it up until you're looking at him. Your heart thumped loudly in your chest as you stare into his piercing maroon eyes.

"I believe you're supposed to say thank you now my dear..." he said expectedly and you start to feel more uncomfortable and quickly look away from him to the side and he tightens his grip on your chin.

"Child, look at me when I'm speaking to you." You swallow thickly and slowly meet his gaze and open your mouth to speak when your stomach rumbles loudly.

" Oh. Are you hungry?" embarrassed you blush a little and wave it off.

  
" I-im fine, I can eat once I get back home." You can't bring yourself to look at him again.

  
" That is not very wise with how much blood you have already lost, you're going to need to rest for a few hours also. So please, I do not mind dear." he says letting go of your chin and placing his paw on your shoulder.

  
"...Y-you've already done a lot for me...Thank you.. I really don't want to impose.." you say lowly looking down at nothing.

  
" Nonsense my child, I would very much appreciate the company, and it has been a while since I have entertained." when you look up at him your a bit taken back to see him smiling kindly at you waiting for an answer.

"Here, why don't you clean up a bit first and think it over while I finish preparing dinner." You don't really like the idea of bathing in a strangers house let alone a monster's house but then again he didn't seem to be giving you a choice.

" o-ok."

* * *

Coming out of the bathroom feeling a bit better and refreshed  and head down the hall, but stop when your curiosity of what a monster's bedroom look like get the better of you and open the door next to the bathroom. You're met with a very large blue bedroom with a California king-sized bed in the far left corner and a desk at the foot of it, and a large bookshelf full of books and a dresser next to it with a lamp on top of it.

  
_*This must be Asgore's room_

  
Closing it, you turn to the one across from it and go to take a quick peek inside, wrapping your hand around the cold golden doorknob you turn it to find it was locked. You hoped someone wasn't in there, otherwise this would be embarrassing. Still, you bend down to peek through the keyhole and a strong smell you can only describe to be rotted meat invades your nostrils making your face reflexively scrunch up. Covering your nose you pull away and head out of the hall stopping when you reach the large staircase you saw when you first entered the house. Peeking into the living room you find the coast clear you quietly tiptoe up to it and peek over to see them lead into a dark hallway, a small draft of cool air gently fanning over your face as you stare down. Bringing your hand up to the railing you run your fingers delicately over the smooth cold surface of the wood, glancing back into the living room to make sure no one is there you quietly round the railing and head down the first flight of stairs. Carefully keeping your footfall light enough that the steps don't creak loudly, you hear Asgore sigh disappointingly making your heart jump and quickly peek up through the railings bars. You hear a cabinet close and a few pots and pans clattering and sigh in relief.

  
_*You thought you had been caught._

  
Looking back down to the bottom of the stair you the warmth of the house being replaced with a cool draft as you slowly descend down into the dark. The atmosphere changes almost immediately when your foot hits the last step, it was unnaturally cold down here... you peer into the darkness and take a few steps forward.

  
_* too dark to see anything..._

  
You decide to head back up.

   
"I'm very happy that you decided to stay for dinner." Asgore calls to you from the kitchen as you wait at the table with your hands folded in your lap twiddling with the sleeves of your borrowed sweater looking around the spacious living room, thankful that there's a fire burning in the fireplace keeping the house nice and toasty. You try to stop thinking about that cold hall downstairs.

  
" Me too, I didn't think I would be so hungry." you lie. " it smells so good, what is it?" you ask as your eyes shift over to the large bookshelf full of various books and encyclopedias on plants, gardening, and a few children's books.

  
_*Weird. you don't remember seeing any photos of any kids.._

  
"Escargot pie." he says cheerfully as he steps out from the kitchen and up to the table set the pot of tea and pie on the large dinning table and immediately all of your focus is on the large pie in front of you.

"Please eat as much as you'd like little one, I musn't send you on your way on an empty stomach." you nod, the savory garlic and buttery scent that was making your stomach growl loudly. It smells so good but you can't help but feel uneasy about all of this. Your in the bottom of a mountain inside of a creepy monsters home..about to eat pie and drink tea... maybe you really did die and are in some kind of weird purgatory ... or maybe your in a coma still back at pits floor as bugs and mice eat away at your body, until you where nothing but bones. You are pulled from your thought when a large steaming slice of pie is set down in front of you along with a cup of tea. 

" I've never had escargot before" you say trying not to drool as your mouth waters from the scrumptious aroma. You scoot your chair closer to the table and pick up the silver fork that was placed next to your plate, slowly cutting through the perfectly golden flaky puffy layers of the pies crust and creamy mushroom,snail meat and garlic filling and quickly putting it into your mouth moaning in delight as it melts in your mouth. Slowly chewing you savory the piquant taste before quickly forgetting your table manor and shoveling down the rest stopping to take a gulp of tea when you're halfway done making Asgore chuckle as he digs into his own slice.  
You eat two more big slices of pie finally stopping when you felt like your stomach was about to burst.

" My you where hungry weren't you!" Asgore said merrily as he cleared your plate and headed to the kitchen. you stare up at the ceiling with heavily lidded eyes, mouth agape face covered in pie crumbs arms fallen limply at your sides as the food coma started to set in.

"ohmygodthawusthebespieayeverhad" you slur wiping your sleeve over your mouth when he comes back in reaching for your tea to wash the rest down.

" I'm happy you that you think so." he said heading back in to grab the leftover pie and teapot, you don't think you can try to look for a way out like this but you don't feel right asking to stay a while longer to rest and honestly, you don't want to after how he was acting earlier... or, maybe you where being rude? he did carry you all the way to his house since you where injured.. Maybe he was holding your hand to make sure you wouldn't fall and hurt yourself again? either way, The guy has already been more than welcoming to you and your really starting to feel like you've overstayed your welcome. Pushing yourself away from the table making the chair drag against the hard wood floor you stand up huffing and groan when your stomach twists into knots painfully and you feel like you're going to explode.

  
_*you defiantly over did it._

  
"Is everything alright?" Asgore peeks from out the kitchen door gasping and quickly walks to your side when he sees you hunched over the table with one arm wrapped around your belly

"oh my, what's the mater?"

"a-a-ate.. t-to much..." you grunt.

" Would you like to stay and rest for a while?" he asks softly his deep voice coming out in such a silky tone you could almost fall asleep to it. You nod without looking at him and his large soft hand gently takes yours guiding you to the yellow hall again stopping at the first door opening it revile a small bedroom with red walls and a reddish orange carpet a small twin sized bed of the same color a small red dresser and a wardrobe with two lamps in both corners of the room.

 

" You may rest here until you feel better, my child."

  
"Thank you so much, really.. I promise i'll be out of your hair soon, I really didn't mean to intrude so much."

  
"Please young one, it's alright, I promise you, you aren't a burden to me at all.." he says kneeling down and placing a hand on your shoulder you still have to crane your head back to look at him.

 

" You remind me of another human that fell long ago..they were so troubled.. I really wish I could have helped them.." he sighs looking away. "A lot of the humans that pass through here don't seem to want any help though.. I just wanted to..., to do what was best for them." he said shaking his head and standing back to his hulking size dwarfing you again.

 

" it's late..please sleep." giving you a wry smile. You say thank you and enter the bedroom closing the door behind you, you don't feel right about locking it since this isn't your home. Taking a quick look around the room you go to the wardrobe opening it finding a bunch of kids clothing and various shoes in different sizes." That's strange.." you still don't remember seeing any photos of any kids while in the living room or hallway. Taking off your sweater you take one of the empty hangers hanging it back up and kicking off your boots. Sleepily you head towards the bed and lay down eyes quickly shutting and drifting off to sleep.  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanting to die comes so easy when your depressed but staying determined enough to keep fighting your way through an endless loop of abuse is hard as hell.


	3. Small Shock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asgore has been acting strange and you no longer feel like it was a good idea to say anything to him at all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to cut the chapters up a little since they where a bit too long to read. I actually love Asgore a lot and I honestly hate how much the fandom makes him out to be a creepy ex-stalker when he's not like that at all. But he is a creep in this fic.

'..man..hu..n!..Human! wake up!' a small voice whispers to you and you sleepily peek open your eyes looking around the dark room finding nothing and slowly fall back asleep.

" _Human please! you have to get out of here, you aren't safe!" S_ luggishly siting up you look around again. "wha?..who's th-"

" _shhhh! he'll hear you ,you have to be quiet!"_ You feel something slither up your back and wrap around you neck when your meet face to eye with the monster back at the pits entrance, and you feel like you're going to throw up out of fear.

"It's nice to see you aren't screaming or running away from me _for once_ , I don't know why you did in the first place, it's _him_ you should be afraid of." flowey says eyelid lowering into annyance.

" Y- _you killed me!_....  and that kind old man has been nothing but friendly to me.."

" _No, that's what I've been trying to warn you!_ _You're in terrible danger, Asgore is crazy! hes going to hurt you._ " he said eye widening and waving his leaves.

"He baked a pie for me and is letting me sleep here..if he wanted to he would have done it by now.."

floweys pupil shrinks as he somehow gasps ." _Don't tell me you **ate** it!?"  _ he hisses and you stare at him confused.

"Oh dear this is bad.. he's never going to let you leave here, he never lets any of the humans leave once they've entered this place."

"But.. He said he just wanted to help"

 _"You really are an idiot aren't you?..."_ he glares at you. " _Did you look around at all? notice anything strange? like that door at the end of the hall he keeps locked up or the horrible smell coming from underneath it? it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what it is_." he says waving his leaves." _Or how your mood suddenly felt better after eating that gross pie and tea only to end up with a terrible stomach ache?"_

"it tasted fine to me and anyone would feel better after eating after a stressful day, and my stomach only hurt because I ate too much.. and...how do you know all about a-all of that?.." you feel really creeped out right now how.

_" Because it's happened before with the others! you aren't the first person he's done this to, did you bother to ask what happened to the other humans that where here before?"_

Your are about to speak you hear a door from down the hallway open and slowly close, slow heavy foot steps come down the hall and flowey gasps, quickly unwinding himself from around your neck and slithering underneath the bed. The steps stop in front of your door and the doorknob slowly starts to turn, quickly you lay back down pulling the covers up over your nose and slowly the bedroom door cracks open. You feel like a ton of bricks was dropped on you when burning maroon eyes stare at you through the darkness of the hall. He stands there for a while just staring at you before opening the door enough to slip in quietly, ducking his horns carefully under the doorway, eyes never leaving your form just like the first time. You stay quiet even though your heart begins to quickly pick up pace. You don't think that he's noticed that you where awake yet but terror immediately grips your stomach when a creepy manic smile slowly spreads across his face and almost scream when he starts walking towards you. Heart pounding much harder in your chest now, you squeeze your eyes shut holding your breath in an attempt to try to stop the whimpers in your throat from escaping. You feel a gentle stroke on your hair making you jump burring your face into the covers more.

" _Such a sweet little thing.."_ his deep voice purred and you think your going to piss yourself. He stays like that petting you for 10 minutes when you hear fabric shuffle and he groans out a little pleasantly as his hand begins to roam down over your shoulder to the curve of your hip and he grips it roughly. He leans in deeply inhaling the scent of your hair then letting out a low growel. _" You'll do perfectly"_ he whispers before standing and leaving out shutting the door and heading back to his bedroom.

You're genuinely freaked out and don't go back to sleep after that. Quietly you call for flowey to come back as you cry until it's morning, but he doesn't come.

When Asgore knocks on your door to 'awaken you' you don't answer. You just want him to go away.

 _He doesn't_ and instead opens the door asking if you are alright brows knitted together. Your eyes start to water the moment your eyes meet with his.

"Child what ever is the matter?" he says quickly rushing to your side by the bed and you put your hands up out in front of your chest pulling your feet close to your body frantically spewing no's shaking your head when he reaches towards you, making him stop and frown deeply at you giving you the same haunting look he did last night.

You quickly scrub away your tears saying that you where fine, and didn't need comforting claiming you where just home sick. He sighs giving you a wry smile staring at you for a long moment seemingly contemplating something then, says that breakfast will be done shortly. Throughout the morning he gives you strange looks and catch him staring at you more than a couple of times. When you try to leave to find a way out of the ruins he becomes irritable pressing for you to stay another night to let your head wound heal a bit more. You don't argue with him, worried that he might not let you stay if you can't find a way out. That night, he comes into your room again repeating the night before but this time pulling the blanket away from your body and gently skimming his claws over your exposed skin lingering a little longer than before then leaving. In the morning when he comes to wake you and asks whats wrong when you're crying. You lie, telling him you had a nightmare about a giant snail eating you for all the pie you ate and that you where still very home sick. He laughs saying he will make you some tea to calm your nerves. When the tea is brought to you, you take a few sips sighing pleasantly as the sweet milky taste dances on your taste buds then gulp the rest down and the next moment you're unconscious. You can't recall for how long, but you vaguely remember waking up in a different bedroom and felt the cool night air on your bare chest and sluggishly try to move your limbs, but give up when they feel too heavy. The last thing you remember is looking up and through blurred eyes at a giant white and yellow blob above you and feeling... _painfully stretched out and full_.

When you wake up your in your bed again, the place between your legs sticky and throbbing painfully. You pray all of it was just a dream.

_*But you're just lying to yourself._

* * *

 He sets the teacup down in front of you then takes his own seat. He's watching you out of the corner of his eye as he scoots his chair closer to yours. As your hold the tea cup up to your lips, you stare at the murky golden color watching your reflection dance around on the liquids surface. Recalling what flowey told you as the sweet milkweed scent hits your nose, you start to wonder what would have happened if you listened to him the first time. You haven't seen him since that night.

" Is something the mater my child? I promise you that no plants are going to try to boil you into tea and drink you in your dreams." he jokes but you don't laugh.

" It is an old recipe of mine that helps your brain release dopamine and calm your nerves, I gathered the herbs fresh this morning." he says with a warm smile as he takes a sip of his own watching you carefully over the rim of his tea cup.

"Um..T-Thank you..Asgore.. I really do appreciate it but...But I kinda just...wanted to look for a way out of here.." You say glancing back up at him and flinch when you find his eyes trained on you with a sinister expression, a shiver runs down your spine and you know he saw it. "Why...of course, my child.." he said slowly placing his cup down onto its saucer.

"You may do that..after you finish your tea. It would not be as delicious if it was cold, and with all the trouble I went through making it specially for you. I am sure a _sweet_ child like yourself would be more grateful to humor me instead of being rude..." his words were stern towards the end but smiles sweetly at you.

"Y-yeah.." you don't like the feeling you're getting from his gaze and quickly look down at your tea again.

* _Just get it over with and you can leave this creeps house_

You put the cup up to your lips and take a sip humming an eyebrows raising in delight when it's sweet milky taste hits your tongue, but...something was different. 

"It's really delicious" you say smiling up at him and take another long sip as you feel yourself began to relax. He smiles genuinely this time grabbing the teapot and rises from his seat to offer you more when you finish the last sip pouring you some more which you eagerly drink, you hadn't realized how parched you where until now.

"It tastes sweeter."

"It was something that I would make for my guess when they...needed something to help calm them down after a stressful day." Your throat begins to feel a little dry and vision start to blur around the edges and you set down the cup when it begins to feel to heavy for you to hold.

"Oh yeah?.." you say as your head bobs and your body began to slump in the chair. He hums coming around to the side of your chair kneeing down next to you and places his large hand on your shoulder rubbing back and forth over your back, it feels nice, you feel your eyes shut and sigh out. But they flutter open when you feel him pulling you from the chair to hold you against his chest and you loll your head back to look at him only to find how close his face is to yours as he stares at you intensely.

 _"Yes.. it's been so long since then.."_ he whispers in your ear, deeply inhaling the scent of you hair and kissing your temple.

 _"Im so very glad to have one so innocent to take care of now. You're going to love it here, my child._ " he says nuzzling against the side of your head and you heart starts to race. You push against his chest weakly finding it difficult to find the strength and he stands up form his position on the floor he places you on the table. His large hand supports your back while he uses the other to hook your right leg over his hip pressing himself into you when you try to close your legs. When he rocks his hips forward you feel a large hard bulge through his robe and your heart drops into your stomach.

_He's going to rape you._

"P-please s-top." You weakly wine out, tears began pricking the corners of your eyes." He ignores you pressing himself harder into your crotch.

" _Let me take care of you my sweet little one.."_ he says pressing a gentle kiss to your lips forcing his thick tongue between your clinched teeth making you groan in disgust when the foul rotten taste of the appendage tangles with yours.

"s-stah-p" you try to speak around his tongue as you try to kick your leg free from his hand and to try to push him away but he doesn't budge. Fed up with, it you clamp your teeth down as hard as you could on to his tongue and his eyes shoot open groaning out in pain and pulling back. When you don't let go to make sure he has got the message, his paw tangles into your hair and yanks you back making you hiss and let go glaring at him. His paw comes up to his maw pulling it away to find blood. He stares at you utterly shocked searching your eyes and you continue to glare back at him.

"I-i said-st-op!" you pant out, he stares at you for a while longer and his face shifts to indignation. You yelp loudly when he yanks you up by your hair, slamming you to the hard wood floor you hear something crack as your head bounces off of it, your ears ring from the blow.

 _"YOU UNGRATEFUL CHILD!"_ he screams grabbing one of the wooden chairs and throws it at you,but you quickly roll over to your side as it slams to the floor breaking into pieces and scuttle onto your feet staggering catching yourself on the table and running to the window to try to open it as your adrenaline fuels you.

* _It's jammed_.

You refuse to let him have his way, to let this monster _touch_ you. You weren't afraid of dying but you did fear the pain he intends on bringing you and you defiantly weren't about to let yourself be humiliated. Asgore breaths heavily growling with each angered breath he takes fangs bared as he snarls at your disoriented face, maroon eyes full of fury and malevolence. His large chest heaving up and down as he clinches and uncliches his large fists.

" _AFTER I SAVE YOU FROM YOUR DEATH, FEED YOU,CLOTHED YOU HAVE THE AUDACITY TO TURN YOUR NOSE UP AT ME!?,_ **_SELFISH!"_** he growls. you cant believe what you're hearing. you didn't ask for any of that. For any of this! 

"yo-u di-in't h-hahvmypermissiin" you slur and he takes an aggressive stance huffing. 

"Child... Come away from the window.. Right. Now." He says all too calmly and you can't stop yourself from trembling as you hold onto the window frame like a life line to stop yourself from collapsing onto the floor in fear. You hear your blood rushing in your ears. You didn't want to, you didn't want this monster touching you. Your eyes start to burn and tears run down your cheeks leaving hot trails on them as they each gather at your chin and fall onto your sweater sleeve making his expression soften for a second. You feel blood slowly making it's way down the back of your right ear from the reopened wound. And ever so slightly shake your head in refusal hoping to god he didn't catch the small movement, but he does.

His nostrils flare and eyes widening in anger, you start to bawl when your quivering legs finally give out, your back slowly sliding down the wall and fall to the floor. "N-no-o". You rasp out pathetically, your voice far to weak from fear to try to put any power behind it and he looses it. Taking an aggressive step towards you he flips the table in between the two of you throwing it into the wall towards the kitchen. You scream when he grabs your head and slams it into the window shattering the glass pulling back again and ramming your head through breaking it and letting your body drop to the floor, you gasp out in shock as the glass imbedded in your scalp and small shards in your eyes stab and scratch through your flesh. he then tangles his paw in your hair and dragging your body into the hallway stopping at the room you had been staying in.

"no....sto...p..hhym-ss-sorr...stoppleass please i-im sorry " you weakly weep out.

"This was your choice little one, Not mine."

* * *

When you open your eyes you're eyes again you're met with a well lit lobby with sandy brown hard wood floors and cream colored walls with a large stair case appearing to lead to a lower level of the house. " Please excuse the mess, If i knew I would be having guest I would have cleaned up a bit more." he says smiling down at you with a warm expression and sets you down to stand on your feet steadying you when you wobble. " That is a very nasty wound you've got ..Let's get that cleaned up right away."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, if I had written this as just HorrorTale I would have made Toriel the same thing if not a bit more psychotic and obvious of her intentions, Also  
> I'm looking for a beta reader if anyone is interested please msg me.  
> : )


	4. Out Of The Ruins And Into The Unknown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You flee the ruins to free yourself from the endless cycle of humiliation not knowing the real horrors that await you.

You lay there weak, entirely exhausted staring at the far wall with a blank expression.

_'Go to hell and fuck demons like your slut mom!'_

The memory shot through your mind the girl's voice clear as day despite being said all those years ago. Anxiety gathers in your chest as the words echo in your head and you feel your stomach twist painfully with anger, and disgust, your face gets hot and your eyes shut tightly as you start to cry. You clench your legs tighter together when the pain starts to burn as his cum slowly drips out of your abused hole.

_*That's exactly what you were doing._

You sniffle hard and scrub away your tears. No. You were doing what you needed to, _to survive._ That's it.

 _"Golly, You really like to color me surprised."_ Flowey's voice calls to you as he slips from beneath your bed winding his way up the bedpost to stare at you with an impressed eye _. "I figured you'd given up on life after being broken so many times like that, but here you are...Don't tell me you **like** being force-fed human meat and then being raped to death..."_

You glare at him with pure hatred as more tears fall down the side of your nose and down your other cheek curling tighter into a ball on the bed.

 _"Hey don't look at me like that, I'm not the one who keeps feeding his snuff fetish, you're the one that keeps coming back and letting him kill you in the middle of having sex, Heck he doesn't even make sure you're all the way dead yet first before he continues for another round anymore.. Can't begin to imagine what THAT'S like.. but I guess it was a little mean to say that...I'm a little shocked he's left you alive this time. What did you do to get him to let you live? I'm really curious, I couldn't see past his big hairy back from the-ouch_!"

You kick Flowey as hard as you can in the eye knocking him across the room and into the door making him thud against the wood and fall onto the floor, hissing in pain when the movement makes your torn entrance starts to burn again.

 _"o-ouch o-ok...I'm sorry...I deserved that..."_ he says squeezing his eye shut tight before opening it and blinking a couple of times to clear some of the wetness that formed in it leaving it bloodshot. _"B-but seriously what did you-"_ you hear Asgor _e'_ s door open and gasp quickly whipping your tears away and reach to the shelf next to your bed grabbing a book from it and carefully placing it on the floor. Flowey quickly slithers behind the shelf just as Asgore opens the door and you freeze when he stares down at your still outreached hand on the book.

"Little one, It is very late... What on earth are you doing up at this hour? I thought I told you to get some rest?" his deep voice rumbling lowly in a tired tone _._ "Are you trying to read yourself a story? "

"i-i-i'm sorry..I-I couldn't sleep and I didn't want to bother you. I-i know you're really tired and I didn't want to wear you out more after.. um..."  you slowly pull your arm back and slowly sit up ignoring the agony your in when you move to sit on your butt to face him. Asgore sighs heavily rubbing his paw over the back of his neck and slowly drags himself into the room. You feel your heart beating a mile a minute when he comes towards your bed and bends to pick up the book, his maroon eyes glancing up at you when his fingers graze the book's cover and you flinch looking down at your lap. He hums standing back up to his full height examining the book before putting it back on the shelf.

" Sweet pea...You could have just asked me, you know I do not mind." he said giving you a fake sweet smile.

"I'm sorry..." you said twisting your hands into the blanket. He chuckles and turns to leave out of the room giving you one last look over his shoulder smirking and you fight the shiver that runs down your spine.

"I'll read you whatever you'd like in the morning but for now please go to sleep, pumpkin.."

"I-im sorry, I will... I love you..Papa...." you lie and have to fight the urge of throwing up from disgust. He smiles genuinely this time and heads out the door closing it with a soft click and heads back down the hall to his room closing his door. A few seconds later Flowey slips out from his hiding spot and slowly slinks over to you. you don't dare look at him.

 _"...so that's how you did it..."_ he said lowly.

_"..."_

_" Oh man... you look like the saddest human ever to be down here.."_

_"..."_

_"..I can tell you how to get out of here if you really want to leave the underground...but once you're out of the ruins I cant do too much to help you...."_ You look up at him pleadingly.

 

* * *

You quietly slip out of your room and glance down the hall to where Asgores room is. With your boots in your hand, you tiptoe as quick as you can without making noise out of the hallway to the large staircase in the foyer of the house. The house no longer giving off the warm welcoming vibe it did the first time you arrived here. You stare down into the darkness of the stare well. Lips slightly agape as you breathe out of your mouth, the cold air making the hairs on your arms stand on in giving you goosebumps.

Flowey told you this was the way out of the ruins and that you needed to go when he was asleep. Your body still ached painfully from Asgore's rough treatment and as much as you wished you could rest it off, you refused to stay here a second longer now that you had a real way out. You definitely didn't want another repeat of him choking you to death while he mercilessly pounded into you, or suffocating to death on his cock because he was too enticed with the thought of climaxing down your throat,or stretching your walls beyond capacity until the tore painfully and bled because he refused to accept that he was too big no matter how much you begged and pleaded for him to stop, or him smashing your head into mush when you weren't quiet enough with your screams of pain... or how he dug his fangs into your neck and tore away the flesh making you bleed out when he finally...

You close eyes to hold back the tears that started forming and close your mouth to take a few calming breaths out of your nose. No more painful humiliation... no more being further defiled after death, no more of him. Taking one last steady breath you wrap your hand around the cold wooden railing and tiptoe down the the first four steps pressing as much of your weight as you can onto the railing to keep your steps light enough so that they don't make the old wood groan under your weight. The darkness from below slowly swallowing away all of your vision the closer you get to the bottom and you falter.

_'But once you leave the ruins I can't do too much to help you'.  
_

What were you going to do when you got out of this place? You had no idea what was on the other side of the doors. Flowey told you about. What if you ran into more dangerous monsters? and what were you supposed to do about food? You didn't have anything to eat or defend yourself with.

You glance back up the stairs. Maybe you can run back up to the kitchen and get a knife out of the drawer along with a few supplies. Just as your toes touch the fifth step it creeks loudly scaring you and your boots slip out of your hand banging loudly down the stairs, the noise echoing loudly throughout the house and you hear Asgore's door slam open and fast thundering footsteps coming down the hall busting open the door to the room you had been staying in.

**_"YOU INSOLENT GIRL! WHERE ARE YOU!"_  
**

You gasp and jump down the rest of the steps collecting your boots and run blindly down the rest of the steps tripping and spraining your ankle but quickly gaining your footing again as you run for your life down the pitch black lower hall. Out of the corner of your eye, you see a soft orange glow coming up from behind you before it rockets past you searing the side of your arm and you scream out in pain, running faster as the footsteps gain up on you. Another fireball is thrown, this time you doge it and duck to the right narrowly missing it as it shoots down the hall illuminating your path reviling dark purple walls and floors before it hits the end of the hall exploding and lighting up another path you can take. You run faster until you reach the corner and a barrage of fireballs swirl around you, twisting and ducking out of their reach you run towards the two ginormous purple doors.

_* The exit! your so close you just need to-_

Asgore twists his paw into the back of your sweater yanking you back and off of the ground choking you and you drop your boots quickly trying to loosen the pressure on your neck.

 _ **"YOU UNGRATEFUL SLUT!"**_ he slams you into the wall knocking out what little air you had left inside your lungs, you see bright orange glow behind your clinched eyelids and the cold air being replaced when a fast-rising heat slowly getting closer to your face. You peek your eyes open to see Asgore staring at you with so much hate you would have thought he was the victim from the outside of this. He raises his paw slowly to your face

 ** _"YOU DARE TRY TO LEAVE ME AFTER EVERYTHING IVE DONE FOR YOU!? AFTER ALL THE LOVE I-IVE GIVEN YOU!?"  
_** He sounded manic. On the verge of tears he continues.

 _ **"NOBODY WILL EVER LOVE YOU AS MUCH AS I DID, NOBODY!"**_ He scream slamming you into the wall again and you feel a sharp pain in your lung as something pierces it, you think he just broke some of your ribs and your vision starts to blur with tears.

"please..stop" You plead, and more anger grows on his face, just as he reels back his paw, dark thorny green vines suddenly shoot up and wrap tightly around it and pulling it to the ground.

 **"NHG!..WHAT!?"**  He drops you and trying to free his hand from the vines and you quickly scurry away from him gasping and coughing as your throat floods with oxygen, eyes burning and watering.

" _HUMAN GO! QUICK WHILE I HAVE HIM DISTRACTED"_ Flowey screams _. "PLEASE I CAN'T HOLD HIM DOWN FOR LONG!"  
_

You stumble onto your feet as more vines shoot up wrapping around his arms and legs pinning him down and grab your boots and run to the doors.

" _ **NO!**_ _**GET BACK HERE! PLEASE** , P-PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME! DON'T LEAVE ME D-DON'T LEAVE M-E!"_

_*was he..crying?_

You steal a glance behind you to find Asgore on his knees with his arms pulled behind his back slumped forward trying to escape from his confines, tears streaming down his furry cheeks his expression unconscionable. You almost feel a little bad.

_"Pumpkin **please..** don't leave me here alone, I love you, I love you so much P-please... I'll die without you!"_

pushing the doors as hard as you can they start to budge slowly opening and you're met with a blinding white light and ice cold air.

 _ **"NO!N-NO PLEASE DONT LEAVE ME!"**_ he sounded frantic now, you hear Flowey's vines snap and glance back your eyes widen and you quickly squeeze out through the doors narrowly missing the onslaught of fireballs being hurdled at you collapsing into the snowy ground, vines quickly spread over the door preventing it from ever opening again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have way too many dang fics I'm working on at once and trying to update all of them at the same time. so many drafts finished and chapters already written I could have posted a long time ago honestly updates are solely based on comments or kudos because I have no idea if ppl are really even interested in what I post and won't bother to if they aren't.But I'm going to at least try with this one since there aren't any fics for Horror!Swap.


	5. ...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet a skeleton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lord rereading over this is cringy, I'm going to go back and rewrite this in the future

 

After catching your breath you push yourself up from out of the snow when the cold starts to bite your skin, slowly shifting you carefully ease yourself up to look around to find yourself in a forest and stare up at the tall pines. Shaking some of the snow off your hand you wipe away the snow that clung to your face, and move to sit on your butt letting out a small gasp and hiss when your privets start to sting in pure agony from all the running you had just forced yourself to do. You were certain you had been torn after not having any preparation time before he raped you, but now you were sure you were bleeding. Carefully press your fingers into your tights your fingers become slicked, pulling them back you find a small trace of blood.

"F-fuck.." You really shouldn't be surprised that there is blood with how rough he was with you, slowly spreading your legs out in front of you, you carefully lean forward and gather snow into your hands and cup it towards your crouch letting the cold seep into your tights in hope that it would numb the pain and let your eyes close for a few seconds.

You're alive.

 _*You escaped and_ _alive_...

"..heh..heh." your eyes start to water and you feel yourself heave as you force a small laugh out. Small tears of relief falling from your cheeks and you full on laugh out of joy as you hunch forward pressing the snow deeper into your womanhood and cry.

_*you escaped without having to die this time._

"Oh my god...I'm alive..I'm alive..." you open your eyes and move your hands in front of your eyes to look at your palms, they are covered in scratches from when you fell. wanting to make sure this wasn't a dream you pat and squeeze your legs, then paw at your belly and pinch your arms and cheeks for good measure wrapping your hands tightly around your torso thanking the lord that it was real.

"Thank you flowey, thank you..fuck..thank you so much." No more, you didn't have to deal with it anymore, no more pain and misery, no more being forced to eat what you soon found out was _human_ meat mixed with snails, no more being drugged into unconsciousness, no more being forced to have sex against your will and violently killed in the middle of it just to further have your body disrespected after you're gone. No more Asgore. You slowly lean back and fall into the snow flattening yourself out on the ground spreading your arms out sinking into the soft frost letting the cold numb your body and start to cry some more. 

_*you where free, you can go home now._

But...where exactly where you? you open your eyes to stare up at the sky only to find dark seemingly endless cavern walls stretching up towards a ceiling just like the ruins. Flowey hadn't told you what was out here before you rushed to leave. And what if you did make it back home? would anyone believe you when you tell them what happened to you? they would all think you were on drugs. And your boyfriend...how would he react to you telling him you...you cheated on him.. _willingly_ cheated on him...after all the love his given you for the past five years you go and betray him. your eyes start to blur from the cold as tears gather in your eyes as you continue to look up at the fogy mock sky above.

_*NO don't start with that, the moment you start to self-loath you'll be as good as dead again. you need to stay strong._

Taking a deep breath you change your train of thought and focus on whats important, you still needed to find a way out of this hell. What are you going to do if you came across another monster? and what if they were worst than Asgore. you didn't have a single thing to use as a weapon, your eyes slowly scan over the tall pine trees to your left, maybe you could make a shiv from a branch or something. you doubted it would really make a difference now that you knew monsters had fucking powers, but something was better than nothing.

You just needed something sharp.

sitting up on your elbows you look for anything that could be of use sighing when you find sadly nothing.

You jump when you hear the bushes 10 yards away to the left of you rustle and flinch when a small white rabbit jumps from out of them and darts quickly across the road into a small hole on the other side, not a moment later a small silhouette emerges from the trees running after it with a stick in their hand. As they step out of the dark cover of the trees they you're able to make out what looked to be someone wearing a white bennie with a black spot on the left side, a light blue scarf wrapped around their neck tied into a neat bow behind their back, a grey sweatshirt with large orange patches in the arm and backside, blue gloves, black pants and dark blue boots that came halfway up to their calves.

_*Please don't be another monster.._

You can't see their face since their back was turned to you but hear them huff irritably and tsk stomping their foot throwing the stick to the ground in front of them. Placing their hands on their hips before getting on their knees and digging their hand into the hole grumbling something you couldn't make out. You figure he must be a child from their attire and since they were chasing a rabbit, you remember you and your siblings doing the same when you were younger during winter in the woods behind your home. You knew not to trust anyone after _Asgore..._ but you doubted this kid would really try to do any harm to you, still something about him just looked... _off._

Watching them a little longer as they struggle to get the rabbit, you start to feel a bit bothered with how stiff their movement was, it was almost robotic. As if their limbs were made up of a bunch of large thick tree branches and you can't stop the grimice you make when their clothes collapse against their form to revile what looked to be a sickly thin body. As if they where nothing more than a skeleton...something about it just felt wrong and you feel like you should try to hide while they were detracted, but then again you did just escape your rapist from killing you so your better judgment wasn't exactly going to help you right now and flowey didn't necessarily say had anything to fear outside of the ruins before you left.

_*He also didn't say you'd be thrown into Narnia_

Maybe they where just...sick? who were you to criticize them? It's not like you were exactly in shape either, you paw at your belly for a moment watching as their shirt collapsed inward. No longer able to feel too much of the pain between your legs you slowly push yourself off of your butt and stand, your knee joints popping and crackling when you get to your feet and slowly head towards them only speaking when you were about a couple of feet away from them.

"Hey! excuse me! can you h-help-me-..." You immediately regretting the idiotic conscious decision to speak and walk towards this person after being somewhat fully aware of what was down here, because when the child turns around, you feel as if a ton of bricks was just dropped on you. You're met with large empty sockets, it somehow had a deep frown across his face, it was a skeleton. It didn't look atomically accurate, but you weren't about to question it with how you just escaped death from a perverted homicidal goat monster with fire bending powers. The 'white bennie with a black spot' it was wearing was a actually large jagged hole on the left side of it's skull. 

_*they aren't anorexic. Its an actual fucking skeleton right here in front of you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short because my chapters run way too long and i just got off of work so im tired... Horror!Swap Sans appearance is a bit in beween SpookySwap and UnderSwap ver. Of him, Papyrus looks pretty much the same as his UnderSwap counterpart but has just outgrown his clothes.


	6. You Are Filled With... Discomfort..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He seems like he wants to just help...but you know better than that...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter where nothing really happens because I'm worried about them running too long.

"U-uhm...d..do you have a phone I-I can-use to call someone? I promise I'm not trying to s-steal it.." you can't stop yourself from stuttering as the hairs on the back of your neck stand on in, fighting the urge to run away screaming as their strangely chubby looking round pale face just stares you.

"O-or.. I-is there a-a townn-near by?" you take a deep breath to try to steady yourself " o-or maybe somewhere that.. i-i can... I um...that has a phone that's close?" you manage to force the last of your sentence out without stuttering too much as you hug your arms tight to your body subtly pinching your arms to try and make sure you weren't dreaming again. The skeleton stares at you for what feel like eternity, it's mouth slightly agape as if in awe and you almost have to hush yourself when you let out a barely audible sound of surprise when dim fuzzy red stars start to slowly come into view in its dark eye sockets. They slowly glow brighter and brighter before illuminating the offset white of it's bones and a small smile spreads on it's face revealing a mandible full of slightly chipped teeth stained with what you prayed wasn't blood.

" _Wowie_... _A human! mweh heh heh! Today is my lucky day after all!_ " His cheery deep voice surprises you, you had thought it was a child. He pulls his hand from the hole and quickly stands up making you flinch taking a step back. He was half a foot taller than you were. You really underestimated how _small_ his body frame actually was from afar. He takes a careful step towards you as if trying not to scare off a wild animal and you quickly step back to keep what little distance there was between the two of you, but it doesn't stop him from continuing to come closer and you start to panic.

_*fuck this is bad! you still don't have anything to defend yourself with and if you scream more monsters might come._

"I-if not that's ok.. I can just go..b-back.." you lie pointing your thumb into the direction of the large purple doors of the ruins behind you, knowing damn well that was _never_ happening. His gloved hand slowly reaches behind him pulling something from his back pocket and you flick your eyes in to the direction of the trees almost missing the small jolt forward he does as if ready to try to stop you.

_*He knows you're going to run. maybe you can distract him until you have a better plan._

"Was that a r-rabbit you where trying to catch?..." he doesn't say anything. You hold his intense gaze and his smile widens into a cheshire grin reveling a few crooked teeth and fangs and all of your attention moves from the bright starry lights in his eyesockets to his fangs, your hand unconsciously coming up to the spot on your shoulder where Asgore had ripped a chunk of your flesh 4 deaths ago and stumble tripping over your feet and fall onto your butt which seems to make him stop his creepy behavior.

"Oh no, i'm sorry! I did I scare you? I didn't mean to, I forgot some humans can be scared of..m-my teeth sometimes..." he sounded a bit insecure as his eye lights dim back to the fuzzy unfocused pinprick bringing his gloved hand up to his mouth and looking off to the side at nothing for a moment before looking back at you.

"I-I promise I wasn't going to bite you!" he said waving his right hand defensively in front of him, his face somehow contorting into a worried expression, his eyesockets now empty. The small grey tint on his round cheeks turning slightly blue as the color spreads over them.

"I was just really excited t-to see another human here and forgot m-my words for a moment, and I wanted to cover up that wound you've got on your shoulder." he says . he reaches behind him and pulls out a dirty green strip of fabric from behind his back. you look at your right arm to the burned patch of your sweater where a hole was showing off the raw blistering pink skin that only just now started to sting and itch uncomfortably now that you noticed it.

_*........oh._

"...s..sorry I didn't mean to be rude, im just on edge right now.." your hand slides down from your neck to ghost over the 2nd degree burn "..and I-I just..need to get help..uhm...is there like a forest ranger o-or something-" His face lights up and he lunges towards you making you gasp and yelp when he yanks your hand from off your shoulder.

"I know _just_ the person for you to talk to! Please come with me!" The grip on your hand was tight and he pulled you up to your feet and leading you down the road. The cold leather of his glove chafing your raw feeling in your skin as he pulls you but you try to ignore it.

"I-is t-this t-the way to-t-town?"

You still feel uncomfortable and really don't trust this guy. he seems to want to help you out but you highly doubt that with the last 'help' you got from Asgore. _  
_

"I'm taking you to my brother Papyrus!, he deals with this all the time, He knows what to do with you!" he says pulling you a little more urgently, his grip on your hand starting to become painful as the skin begins to feel as if it where being torn away from your hand the more he pulls you along, snow was getting into your boots and melting into your socks each time you take a step and you slowly you lose feeling in your toes.

_this was the last thing you needed._

The two of you shortly reach a bridge with a shabbily made fence with bars placed much too far away from one another to actually keep anything from getting through. It looked ready to fall apart at any moment if any more snow gathered atop of the old swollen rotted wood.

"He's just on the other side!" he says excitedly.

_*maybe his brother was like a police or something? fat fucking chance.. this was probably another psychopath that was going to rape or kill you._

_"_ H-hey, you know what, t-thats ok..." You dont want to go with him, this didn't feel right.

He doesn't listen and you try to pull your hand out of his grip but he doesn't let go.

"I said that's ok, i dont want to." You speak up with a little more command in your voice, he's walking too fast, You can't keep up with him and you stumble backwards when you yank your hand out of his grip. You loose your footing when it twists on a frozen over plank and you sharply gasp. His face shifting from delight to shock when he turns to see you falling. Everything feels like its going in slow motion and flashbacks of when you first fell down the hole in the ruins flashes through your mind.

_Not again.._

You stare up at his receding face as it grows smaller and your surroundings becoming dark as you fall into the abyss below, a few seconds later the wind is knocked completely out of you as your back hits the cold ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiled Blueberry doesn't speak as loudly as HorrorTale Papyrus because he doesn't want other monsters to hear him when he finds something good, he has a bad habit of expressing his excitement too loudly when he gets food or treats, which always results in someone stealing it from him if Papyrus isn't around, and i reaaaallllyyyyy hate writing his dialog in caps...


	7. Uncertainty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> knowing that the skeleton that seemingly really wants to help you is either trying to kill you or get you killed feels you with... Discomfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> didn't really try with this chapter.

You lay there, body frozen from the aftershock.

 

Shuddering, you gasp hard blinking back the tears that formed in your eyes your dad and back hurts but to your surprise you were ok.  Luck would have it, a large gathering of snow at the bottom had broke your fall.

"Oh no! Are you ok!?" The skeleton asked panicked. Taking a few more seconds to breathe you slowly move to sit up grunting as your spine cracks and spasms from the small shocks jolting through your neck and torso. You hiss squeezing your eyes tight as they continue, bringing your hand to rest on the spot where the spasms gathered the most at in your neck. "Human, are you ok!? Can you hear me!?" Nodding slightly, though you knew he couldn't see from his place above you, you look around before you shout back up to him.

"i-i im f-fine! t-the ss-snow broke m-my fall!" you call up to him. The pain subsides and you look up to the bridge. 

"I-i'll go get my brother! s-stay there!" you stare up at him blankly and don't say anything.

"R-right sorry!" he gets up and quickly runs off.

"Please hurry!" you scream up to him unsure if he heard it or not, you really don't like the fact that this is the second time this has happened.

_*though technically the first time was on purpose._

About twelve minutes go by and you start to worry if he's going to come back before to freeze to death, you've already started to go into hypothermia and it only takes fifteen minutes to freeze to death in extreme cold if you remembered correctly. you didn't know how cold it was right now but you couldn't feel the tips of your fingers or your feet anymore. you hug your arms close to your body to try to keep in some of the warmth by burying your hands into the pits of your arms. Your calves feel like pins and needles each time you stomp around in the small circle you made in the snow. You have to keep moving to keep the blood flowing in your limbs. you don't want them to have to be cut off due to frostbite. You hear someone running across the bridge the footsteps echoing off the jagged chasm walls and you look up to find him alone. Just as you're about to ask where his brother was he throws down a long thick rope and it plops into the snow a few feet away from you.

"Here! Stick yourself through the hole and I'll pull you up!"

The hole?

Your eyebrows knit together confused to high hell you wrap your numb fingers around the dangling part and slide the rough coarse rope through your hand until you reach the end pulling it out of the snow that dusted over it to find it tied into a noose and your stomach tightens.

_*was he seriously expecting you to put your head through this!?_

You look back up at him slowly stepping away from the rope shaking your head in disbelief as tears start to prick the corners of your eyes. "What are you waiting for hurry up!" he calls down to you and you back away until your back in the jagged wall staring up at the face that mimicked the grim reapers. its feels like the time you fell back in the ruins. A whimper passes through your lips and nose begins to sting as a cry tries to make it way through your lips. Distraught with a mixture of emotions one sticks out.

Anger.

_*He's mocking you._

_*You knew you were going to be as good as dead down here anyways but why go this far to mock your desperation to live!?_

*freeze to death or be strangled to death _th_ ose where your options right now...

Your fingers run over the black jagged walls before pushing yourself away deiced not to think about it any longer as your legs start to lose feeling and the tips or your fingers start to get frostnip.

_*you aren't going out that easy..not without a fight..._

You widen the loop as much as it will let you and pull it over your head pass your shoulders, over your breast and tighten it around your waist and loop you're hand around the upper length for good measure and he carefully starts to pull you up. you place your right hand out to stop yourself from banging too much against the jagged walls. you're utterly shocked with how strong he was to be able to pull you all the way up without having any troubles or having to stop and rest once. When you reach the bridge you grip on to the wood for dear life not wanting to take another fall like that ever again and try to kick your leg up onto it failing and almost slipping again. when he sees you he lets out a somewhat disappointed sigh muttering 'rats' and lets go of the rope and grabs your upper arm pulling you up to help you get back on the bridge. He eyes the rope fastened around your waist and looks up to your neck frowning a little. 

_* ...He fucking was..._

You decide to ignore it and change the subject as you look around for anywhere you can possibly run and hide.

"Whoa, you're... really strong...Thank you...for helping me." You feel like your going to throw up.

"Of course I'm strong, I am The Magnificent Sans after all! how could I not be?" he stares at you for a moment and you don't know if he was expecting you to answer.

"It's a good thing I thought of using that rope to pull you up with otherwise I would have had a human popsicle on my hands!"

"W-why was it tied in a noose?.." you ask looking at him, you didn't mean to say it out loud but it slipped out and you felt extremely uncomfortable now.

"Well _how else_ do you hang your food in the trees so it doesn't get stolen by something?" he said in a low volume you didn't think he knew how to use, frowning more he placed his hands on his hips.

"o-oh.."

_* food!? he defiantly was trying to kill you..._

You're defiantly going to throw up now. Twisting your numb hands into the front of your sweater you stand there awkwardly not knowing what to do, you can't bring yourself to look at him

"The last time my brother forgot to tie up our supplies and a bear ate all of it! the nerve of some people, he didn't even clean up the mess he made after!" he said shaking his head disappointed." At least I found a second good use for it since we can't use it for _that_ anymore!" a wave of relief washes over you and you think you're going to collapse as your legs feel like they are going to give out.

_*oh thank fuck..._ _it was because of bears. he wasn't trying to kill and eat you.. you hope..._

"Hey, are you ok?" he asks gently. Binking you look up to him but can't find anything to say.  He grabs your hand again carefully guiding you off the bridge this time until you're both back on the snowy ground, his eye lights slowly roll over your form lingering on your breast belly and hips for a moment. You're genuinely uncomfortable now. And have the same feeling you did when you where back in the ruins with Asgore and you look everywhere but at the skeleton.  Your eyes landing on a structure in the distance that looked to be some sort of shack a ways behind him.

"Helllloooo? Human??" your eyes dart back to him to see his brow bones knitted together again.

"I-im fine um.. S-sans?..." Your voice coming out shaky.

"Good! we can't have you all bruised up!" he said smiling and moving to dust the snow off your sweater and legs and you cant stop the violent shiver that runs through you as the snow start to melt into your sweater making it soggy. when he's done he grabs your hand again examining it before taking off his glove and pressing his hard bony phalanges into it painfully making you gasp and hiss.

"Ouch! Stop what are you doing!? that hurts!" you hiss trying to pull your hand out of his grasp but he doesn't let go.

"Fingers are important! We can't let you get frostbite! They won't be any good anymore if they turn black and fall off!" He knows about frostbite? you look at his bare phalanges as they painfully kneed your fingers, cringing each time they press into your flesh. all of his fingers are there so you wonder if he knew someone that had gotten it before.

"a-ah...i-i guess you h-have a point..." you say wryly looking up to his face trying to ignore the excruciating pain in your hands. his expression full of focus and concentration and can't help but find the bright red stars in his eye sockets so strange.. 

"You're ice cold but have really good skin... " He says turning your hand over and running his thumb gently over your knuckle before pulling you into the direction of the kiosk.

"Still, we need to warm you up or you'll be a goner for sure! we'll wait here because my brother went somewhere, but don't worry he'll be back! " he said taking a silver key out of his pants pocket, unlocking the door on the side of the structure opening it and walking in. you where supersized to find that it was actually warm on the inside. There was two small stool in the corner and the floor was covered with a few old cigarette butts and lollipop sticks littering it and empty bottles of sauces, old containers that where labeled lettuce, cheese, and meat, and a scatter of paper and markers along with a dirty green blanket under the counter.

_*it must be some sort of food stand, he did say something about his brother forgetting to tie up supplies.._

You're pulled from your thoughts when Sans shoves you onto one of the stool, he quickly grabs the green blanket and wraps it snugly around you, then kneels down in front of you placing himself between your knees grabbing your arm and rolling up your sleeve up and you glare at him for the invasive treatment but it quickly fades away when you feel your body slowly start to vibrate and warmth flow through you.

"Can you feel this? does it hurt?" he said pinching at the fat on your forearm.

"Y-yeah a bit.." you stutter out not appreciating him being so close to you like this and try to push him away from you with your numb shins to close your knees but he just shimmies himself closer griping your right leg tightly to hold it still, you really don't like how handsy with you and start to wonder if this is a normal thing from monsters. you're about to voice your discomfort when you remember what happened the last time you spoke up about something you didn't like to a monster and hold your tongue. his eye lights shift to stare up at you then quickly looks away and you could swear you saw his cheeks softly glow with blue for a moment. 

"Y-you have really pretty eyes." He mumbles.

"...thank you.." you pull the blanket closer to you.

"You're _perfectly_ soft and squishy too! " he said changing the subject and moving his phalanges up your arm.

"..Thank... you?..." you try to move away but he won't stop, his starry eyes brightening in the darkness of the shack creating a dim red glow as the scan over your arm before moving his other hand down to your left calf and roughly stroking them a few times before moving up to the underside of your knees and your body stiffens.

"I think this is my favorite thing about humans! you're all so soft and squishy!"He says closing his eye sockets and nuzzling his skull into your right knee with a smile. "And warm..." he takes a slow deep inhale and lets out a small shuddered breath opening his eye sockets to stare at the spot between your legs.

" _And..smell sooo good_ ... _I-it makes me..._ " his stare becomes intense as his smile slowly fades expression being replaced with a look you are much too familiar with. The look Asgore would give you before going into the locked room with a foul smell coming from it...

 _'down here its eat or be_ eaten _.'_

flowey's voice echoes in your head.

_*hu_ _nger._

Your eyes widen and heart begins to race as the lights in his eyes disappear and his grip starts to tighten on your thighs enough that you're sure your skin is going to bruise and you hiss.

"S-stop!..." letting the blanket fall to the floor you try to pry his hands off of your legs but your plea goes unnoticed as he pulls you closer to him making the stool drag against the floor before it tips over making you fall off onto the floor hitting your head against the seat. He pulls you halfway up his femurs by your ankles making your back flatten out on the floor and you think you're about to piss yourself as your eyes barely make out the pale white face of the skeleton staring down at you with an unreadable expression, quiet as the dead only breaking the silence when he leans closer to you and takes another deep inhale making a small seemingly splenetic grunt.

Heart pounding and blood rushing in your ears your legs began to tremble and you let out a small whimper when small fuzzy pinpricks of red slowly comes into view along with a faint red glow from underneath his mandible and tears start to swell up in your eyes falling down your cheeks, throat tightening.

"Please. please, please don't, please just don't. whatever you're going to do just don't please.." you weakly cry out and it seems to shake him out of whatever deep thought he had and let'sgo looking at you with a guilty expression.

"S-sorry!" he loosens his grip a little." It's just...You smell like blood and...and like..." he doesn't finish that sentence as he moves from between your legs and backing away towards the door until he's pressed up against it. "I-i was just concerned i-if you where alright.." he looks down at his lap and turns away from you.

"...I'm sorry.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rotten Blueberry found out what Asgore did to you and really doesn't like that he got to you first, not that he is surprised. the humans that do manage to leave the ruins ALWAYS have his scent on them. Kind of hard to still want your food after someone has touched it, but he's not picky. it's not every day a human comes through the Ruin doors.It's a good thing Papyrus wasn't there otherwise it would have ended terribly bad for you.


	8. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No updates for a while

On hiatus because my internet is down. Writing from my phone is too annoying. If you have any questions about the fic or headcannons for the Horror!Swap brothers please ask over on my Tumblr@ Sardonnicc. Id be very glad to answer, thank you for reading. Also, please keep in mind that this fic is NOT for minors so please dont be spam me with freak out comments about how messed up or too gross something is for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr.


	9. I Just Want To Go Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet Sans brorher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most likely will go back and re-edit this chapter because I'm not satisfied with it.

You don't want to be anywhere near this creep, It's been only five minutes since he touched you but he keeps inching his way towards you every time you break eye contact for a split second to look away at anything but him to try to calm your nerves and involuntarily shudder each time you glance down at his teeth to find something similar to drool slowly oozing it's way down his mandible. You need to distract him.

"W-what ki-nd of s-stuff do you like to do?..." You stutter, anxiety eating away at your insides the longer you look at him but refuse to look away now that he's just a couple of feet from you, but it seems to break whatever sick thoughts he must have been having because it shakes him out of the heavy gaze he was giving you and blinks.

"Oh! I love rabbits!"

"I-is that why-you.. Were chasing t-that one?"

"Uh huh!" His smile widens."So does my brother! I was trying to catch it for him because he loves cute things!" He said and your hands ball into your sweater more.

_Was that the real reason why he wanted to take you to him?_

_You don't want to think about it anymore. You need to keep him talking so he stays detracted. Hopefully from whatever he might be thinking of doing to you._

The two of you banter back and forth about your likes and dislikes for a while and you're surprised to find that you both share a large number of things in common to your displeasure. You would actually think he was _normal_ but you knew better than that now. Sans starts to mutter something about food and his eye lights dart over to your hands and thighs then down to the empty containers on the floor and starts nipping at his scarf.

"W-what was that?.." 

"Drawing! I love drawing." he said reaching into his pants and continues to nibble on part of his scarf, it sounded like a lie but was trying to play it off cool. He takes out a black marker from his pocket then reaches for a few of the scattered papers and colored markers under the counter, and began drawing little doodles on them of what you guessed was him and his brother along with bunnies and a girl in a green dress. He doesn't speak again for what you guessed was 20 minutes, you don't either. He's detracted from you. That's all that matters, you start to think of ways to get away from him if things go south but jump the moment he begins to speak. 

"You know?...I'm really happy I found you! I never have anyone to talk to besides my brother... But.."  he stops coloring to look ahead at the soft falling snow outside of the shack and looks a bit...sad?

"He hasn't been too talkative... I think he's been feeling down lately, whenever I try to ask him what's wrong he shrugs it off with a bunch of lame Dad jokes...but seeing a human would really cheer him up! He _loves_ you guys!" He said cheerfully as red star-shaped eye lights stare hard at you out of the corner of his eye socket.

It makes your stomach churn.

It's been an hour now and you tell him you want to leave. He gasps whipping his skull to you and quickly stands up knocking his seat over and you regret saying anything. He's fully blocking your only way out now.

"But you can't leave!" His eye sockets were wide empty voids now as his brow bones knit together. "Papyrus still isn't back yet and you won't be safe all by yourself out there!" He sounded a little panicked now as he looked you over from head to toe stepping closer and your eyes widen. 

" _No, no! I'll be o-ok_!" You wave your hands in front of you and try to make yourself as small as possible hoping he'd get the message that you didn't want him near you.  "I-i really need t-to get going. M-my family...they'er probably l-looking for me." 

His eye lights start to dim into a barely noticeable glow and you feel your heart start to hammer in your chest again as his frown deepens. He quickly reaches around his back and pulls a loose the neat bow his scarf was tied in and brings one of the edges to his chipped teeth ripping it then holds the torn piece of his scarf out and quickly closes the little distance between you making you cower more into the wall more as you clutch your hands to your chest and stare up at him with wide eyes, he bends down gently grabbing your wrist.

"W-we should be besties! we have so many things in common and I really like being around you! Oh wait! better yet! You should give me your phone number so we can call each other!" Sans said smiling lopsidedly this time as his brow bones knit tightly together, he sounded a little desperate if not manic at this point and you try to pull your hand away from him.

"N-no that's ok I-I'm not going to be here much longer I-i need to go home to my family..." his grip to tighten a little and you swallow thickly.

"We won't be able to talk to each other I live really far away and I don't have a phone." You said pulling your hand back a little more and he lets go.

_* like hell you were going to be friends with this weirdo! did he seriously forget what he did earlier!?  
_

_"...O-oh.."_ his smile drops. His skull lowers to stare down at the torn piece of scarf in his hand and lowers it into his lap. "I guess... that's ok..." he mumbles sadly along with something else you couldn't hear before sighing heavily and standing back up, his movement is crestfallen as he returns to his seat. Picking it up and set it back onto its legs. He looks over his shoulder at you and turns to sit scooting it close to you while looking at you out the corner of his eye socket again. Sighing again he grabs another scrap of paper and black marker and unenthusiastically starts to draw again.

When he runs out of paper he looks back at you as if contemplating something then grabs your hand making you flinch hard again, you don't fight it as he gently pulls it to him and begins drawing spaced outlines around your knuckles wrist and forearm, his smile slowly returning. You stare utterly confused and dart your eyes up to his face then back down to your hand.

"oh...i-is this a bracelet? " he hums smiling to himself as he finishes not answering and gets up before tugging on the forgotten rope around your midsection making you stand and pulls you towards the door. 

"Let's go find my brother now, I want to make you tacos..." He said not looking back at you and your hands grip the thick rope pulling it back to try to stop him from forcing you to follow him,but he doesn't budge as he opens the door leading you outside. 

"I-im not hungry, that's ok." You said as you step into the fridged cold again immediately missing the warmth of the shack and start to shiver. He looks back at you quizzically as if he's about to say something but stops himself and pulls you onto a snowy path in the middle of the tall pines leaving the shack behind.The two of you walk quietly down the zigzagged snowy road and you can't help but stare at the gaping hole in his skull wondering how he got it. Did he get his head bashed in then died down here? and then turn into a magical skeleton, how did that work? Was there some kind of satanic cult down here too? Sans stops and gasps excitedly pulling you from your thoughts again when he drops the rope and slowly steps towards one of the trees on the right side of the path. You take the opening to quickly wiggle your way out of the loop and slide it down over your hips and legs kicking it off and away once it's at your feet landing next to a broken wooden box. You look up at Sans to see his back turned to you still and dart your eyes around the area to try to hide from him there's a path north of you that leads to a river just twenty five yards away and west only led back to the ruins leaving only the path ahead of you and the woods to the right of you, and he'd obviously see you if you ran into it. 

You had nowhere to run. 

If you were really going to do this you needed to be quick on your feet, Sans was only a foot or so taller than you but very wide set. He didn't look like he would be very fast but you probably shouldn't keep second guessing these monsters. He was chasing after a rabbit when you first saw him and wasn't far behind the quick little fur ball. He was also obviously strong enough to pull you out of an abyss with ease, _and you weren't light._

Sighing you look down at your feet slowly loosing your hope of ridding yourself of him when something shining out the corner of your eye grabs your attention, looking over to it you find a golden glimmer in the snow next to the wooden box. Glancing back at sans to see him kneeling down you go to pick it up and look back to it, hoping it was something you could use to defend yourself with. You quietly inch toward it keeping an eye on him until you're close enough to bend down and reach for it, only for your hand to phase through it and a warmth surrounds your body as it tingles and vibrates up your arm and through the rest of you. You hear a small shrill screech and look up to find Sans holding a small grey bunny by it's ears as it squirms and kicks to try to get free he uses his unoccupied hand to poke at its small pink nose smiling wide only for it to bite him hard making him yelp and drop it and quickly run off you quickly stand back up as he does. He turns to you he eyes the rope in the snow then you and you gulp.

"B-bummer about the rabbit.." You say in hopes of destracting him from the rope. He marches over to you roughly grabbing your hand and turns to continue forward.

"We still have you so it's ok..." He said but suddenly halts turning to look down for a second then at you with dim starry eye lights. "U-uhm... A-are you sure we can't be friends?..." He said a little sadly and you nod. 

"Oh..Ok then!" He cherped smile returning, you stare at him confused when he begins to lead you towards a kiosk 30 yards away deeper in the woods. Someone waring a dark orange hoodie was sitting behind the counter with their head propped up on their right hand and unmoving, they seemed to be asleep. There was something hanging above him at the top of the opening.

"Is that your brother?" You ask and he nods his head excitedly. The closer you get you start to make out a few things hanging above the counter that looked to be large white radish roots if you had to make a guess. "Oh..i-is this another food stand?"

"Yep!" He said pulling you a bit more urgently now and your eyes shift from Sans to focus on hat else was there, something was on the counter next to him it appeared to be see a hatchet on top of the counter then look back at your wrist and back at the things that uncaningly started to look like arms and a leg hanging over him the closer you got. The cool pine scent of the woods around you started to become metallic and stale and your nose wrinkles. A memory of flowey's words suddenly echos in your head.

' _Down here it's eat or be eaten.'_

_No.._

_'Fingers are important! We can't let you get frostbite! They won't be any good anymore if they turn black and fall off!'_

You start to shake your head in disbelief and you look down at the arm he was pulling _._

_'I want to make you tacos.'_

_*Its not bracelets, they are cutting lines._

As soon as you processed what was happening your eyes widen and you roughly yank your hand out of his grip and turn heel making him gasp as you run the fastest you think you ever have in your entire life back towards the snow road quickly glancing behind you to see if he was chasing after you. You couldn't hear what he was saying but he was frantically yelling, and pulling on the arm sleeve of the taller skeleton shaking him out of his slumber and pointed at you. He lazily turns to look at you and you feel your heart shit it's self when he slowly rises from his seat and steps over the counter of the shack stumbling a bit before slowly following suit after you.

_"fuck!"_

Luckily you had a good enough distance between you two, and he didn't look to be trying very hard to catch up to you. You zigzag through the trees trying your damnedest to find a spot to hide from him while glancing back every few seconds to keep an eye on him as he continued to lazily follow you. You manage to get out of his field of vision completely, and run past a couple of more trees before you spot a space under a tree some of the roots risen slightly to create a small den just big enough for you to squeeze through, it was a perfect but obvious hiding spot so you opt for climbing up a heavily brushed tree aways from it when your eye catches a low branch you can reach.

* * *

You've been hiding for twenty minutes holding tightly onto the branch like a lifeline. You couldn't tell if you were trembling from fear or the cold.Heart jumping and pounding in your chest at every little sound you heard from small birds and rabbits that scamper about on the ground below. And you can't stop the feeling of wanting to scream out each time a puff of snow falls onto you from a branch above due to your trembling or a bird landing near you before quickly flying off once it sees you there. You want to cry and beg for mercy to any and every god the is as each second ticks by. Your fingers numb and you were sure you were starting to get frostbite again as the cold seeped into your joints painfully making them too stiff to move, your sleeves didn't help as much as you thought they might.

You where exhausted.

A half an hour passes, you can't feel your arms or legs anymore, but they stay fastened around the trees trunk. Youre glad that your butt is wedge between two thick branches strong enough to support your weight. Staring blankly at the ground you try to do math problems in your head, mouthing the words as best you can to try to stay awake. You've gone into hypothermia. You can't move, everything is hurting and you just want to sleep.

It feels like its been hours now 

Your head began to loll as you start to feel sleepy and warmth washes over your body. It's comforting and inviting embrace making you want to forget your worry but you try to fight the urge to just rest a few minute failing when you lose consciousness and close your glazed over eyes. Not long after you open your eyes when you hear the familiar sound of the slow shambled footsteps crunching in the snow before they stop. The warmth is gone and you fight the urge to groan and cream out in pain from the feeling in your limbs.

Your blured disoriented eyes flick down to your hands to find your fingers along with the majority of your hand up to your forearm black from frost bite. 

*you don't have a chance..this was the end for you...

You hear more snow crunching. Unsure if you were just imagining it you wait a little longer for them to start again but hear nothing. Still unsure you try to quietly shift and unstuck your frozen limbs from their place but misjudged how much you were really moving and snap a thin branch just under your foot and curse yourself when you hear the footsteps move just below the tree you were in. You stay as still as humanly possible and feel your heart jump into your throat when the monster speaks.

"Hey pal, you _hangin_ around here? " he said in a lazy tone his voice low and raspy.

"...No?...guess it was just my imagination.." It's silent for a moment and you hear him began to leave. You almost dare to peek from behind the trunk to the area his voice was coming from, but something tells you he isn't really leaving. Your thoughts are confirmed when you hear him speak again.

"...Too bad.. I was really lookin'na tell someone _acorn-y_ joke I just thought of..." you hear him yanking away branches from a bush nearby. 

"Hmm. I'll tell it anyway... _since I know ya are_...What do you get when you cross a cat with a lemon?.."

_*did he seriously think you were going to respond? like hell you would!_

".. A sourpuss." It's silent for a moment and he continues. He spends about thirty minutes of looking for you and making bad tree jokes and you don't know if he's doing it because he likes the sound of his own voice or if he's just tormenting you but at this point you feel as if it would be a mercy killing. You weren't going to live. Your body was shutting down and you couldnt even think straight. 

"I just _maple_ an all-nighter trying to find you kiddo, you really have me _stumped_ here..." He said jokingly as he returns back to the tree you were hiding in and it's quiet for a long time. You weren't that far up from him and could see part of his shoulder through some of the thick brush of the branches of the tree. You were only five feet up out of his reach but twelve feet off the ground. 

 _He was tall_.

"I know you're up there kid is not a  _sap_... " he said ominously and waits if expecting for you to say something, when you don't he sighs heavily and starts another joke.

 _" How did the idiot get hurt while raking leaves?..."_ you hear something whoosh and his hatchet is suddenly embedded halfway through the main branch supporting you. slowly it starts to snap no longer able to hold your weight and you plummet down to the ground in front of him having the air knocked out of you for the second time within the last few hours. Gasping from the aftershock you stare up at the tree flinching hard to the side when the hatchet blade stabs into the ground beside your face. Your eyes shoot up to him terror-stricken as he towers over you, now that you were close enough you could get a better look at him. He was wearing torn cargo shorts that stretched down his mid femur, his hoodie was full of rips and clearly too small for him as it exposed most of his spine and the sleeves came just below his elbows and front of his hoodie was stained with splatters of blood creating deep brown stains. His bones were a milky off-white color and had a large number of cracks in them, when your eyes roll up to his face you feel like you're going to piss yourself as dim fuzzy eyelights stare down at you with mild amusement.

_"She fell out the tree..."_

You couldn't move. Your arms and legs were taken by the cold. All you could do was lay there in fear as you slowly died from being exposed to the elements for so long. suddenly you feel something hot stab through your right upper thigh, back and left shoulder as your skin starts to burn painfully and scream at the top of your lungs. Your eyes shoot over to the thing hurting you, it looked to be a blue bone sticking out of your shoulder.

"Danm.. They'er no good now..." You whimper out in pain as his footsteps on your forearm. "Fuck.. I hate it when food's wasted... Why'd you hav'ta go and run," He steps on your arm more. "Bet that frostbite hurts like hell..s'yer own fault." going higher and higher adding more pressure each time making you grunt out and weakly yell. He oh's as if surprised and raises his foot and suddenly bring it down hard and stomping down on your upper arm and you let out a blood curdling scream as the bone snaps in half from his weight.

"So some of you is still good huh? That'sa relief.."

Another bone impales you through the chest and hot blood gushes from the wound. Through darkening blured eyes, your last vision is of him staring down at ou with a bored expression as he raises a blue bone with a sharp jagged tip over your head and quickly thrusting it down into your skull and the world goes black.

* * *

You jolt awake when you hear a shrill screech and turn to see Sans holding a small grey bunny by it's ears as it squirms and kicks to try to get free he uses his unoccupied hand to poke at its small pink nose smiling wide. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> maybe next time you should just be his friend...

**Author's Note:**

> This was a mistake.  
> i have a tumblr now so feel free to drop by, or don't. It's up to you. https://sardonnicc.tumblr.com/


End file.
